


I'd give You my Heart

by Lanyakea



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alpha Steve Rogers, Alpha Tony Stark, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - High School, Courting Rituals, First Kiss, Jealousy, M/M, Omega Peter Parker, Omega Verse, Young Tony Stark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-18 09:33:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29487549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lanyakea/pseuds/Lanyakea
Summary: In a world where it's common and gallant to court omegas, Tony intends by all means to win Peter's heart.
Relationships: May Parker (Spider-Man) & Peter Parker, Peter Parker/Tony Stark
Comments: 14
Kudos: 206





	I'd give You my Heart

**Author's Note:**

> Hey ! 
> 
> So... this is my first Starker. And this One Shot exists also thanks to my beta: marshmallowparker. (Thank you so muuuuuch)
> 
> Enjoy!

It all started with a challenge and a slap.

In the course of an American football game, during a break, Tony was casually chatting with his friends; each of them were tired, breathless, and eager to get back into the game for revenge on previous matches. However, they also enjoyed respecting their old tradition which consisted in challenging one another. It was a childish, everyday game that suited them.

"I can't believe you managed to trip Bucky smack dab in the middle of the game without being noticed, Steve…" Rhodey mused out loud, rubbing the back of his neck with a towel.

“Well, I almost sprawled masterfully on the floor trying it for the first time.” Steve commented with a smile as he took a few sips from his water bottle. "But it was worth it, just for the face Bucky made. He's going to blame me for it until the end of my life, for sure."

"Oh, come on Blondie; it wasn’t that hard a bet. Besides, Bucky will spit into your water glass in the canteen like last time and you'll be both even."

Steve glanced at Tony. "What do you mean ‘like last time’?"

A few laughs.

“Why didn't anyone warn me?!” Steve grumbled as he nudged Clint with his elbow. "Friends my ass... bitches!"

“Do you sense the 'pissed-off' aura, guys?” Tony said playfully.

"You know what, Stark? I have a perfect challenge for you. It's your turn after all, isn't it?"

"Are you going to ask me to stick gum on a teacher's chair like last week?"

The other boys around them made enthusiastic sounds, curious as to what was going to be the new attraction of the day. Contrary to appearances of the upstanding student, Steve knew how to have fun. He seemed to think for a few seconds, looking briefly from right to left - surely seeking for an immediate challenge - and a mischievous smile curled his lips.

“Do you see Cutie-Pie over there?”

The whole group turned towards the bleachers in unison. Someone was seated, perfectly in the center of all the free seats.

It was Peter Parker; known primarily for being one of the only three omegas in the facility - he also had a reputation for being good at everything he did, hence the fact that he skipped a grade.

Tony sniffed , enjoying the view.

"Mmh?"

"I want you to kiss him. Now. On the lips." Steve challenged him as he crossed his arms, to the approval of the others who were obviously delighted with the upcoming show.

"Only that? Come on, Rogers, you're turning soft."

With this, Tony ran a hand through his sweaty hair, trying to discipline the wayward strands and headed boldly toward the young boy oblivious to the attention resting on him. It only took a few strides for the alpha to cross the gymnasium and reach the bleachers, which he climbed without a hint of hesitation, whilst he could hear the cheering and catcalls behind him. Meanwhile, his prey was keeping his nose buried in what looked to be his homework; innocent and naïve. Tony could already smell an apple aroma emanating from this sweet little omega, which made his mouth water. Tinglings were already tickling his private parts, submitted to the sweet anticipation of having contact with such a sublime and graceful creature as this boy.

“Parker.” He called in an authoritative voice.

Peter barely had time to sit up straight when a pair of lips pressed eagerly against his mouth before he had a chance to understand what was hitting him. He froze as a hand slid through his hair to steady him; in the background, he vaguely noticed the cheerings and snickers of those who were laughing at the situation.

As the older one sighed voluptuously and his tongue leaned greedily against the omega's sweet pink lips, desiring to taste more , Peter snapped out of his trance.

The smack of the slap echoed throughout the whole gymnasium. All eyes turned to them as the sudden silence fell.

Strangely, the young alpha was the last to fully realize what had just happened. He put his hand against his now reddened and throbbing cheek; he stared stupidly at Peter in utter amazement, mouth half open and eyes wide. At the same time, Peter, without further ado, had hastened to put his things in his backpack and stormed out, jabbering in an angry voice - Tony caught 'animal', 'alphas' and 'rude'.

And so Tony found himself alone in the middle of the bleachers, his cheek on fire and pride trampled on, targeted by the inevitable taunts of his friends. The most coherent thought that could still cross his mind was ‘wow’.

It all started from there. From a challenge, a slap, and a coup de foudre.

**.**

From that day on, Tony had set a new goal in his life: to win Peter Parker's heart.

For the young alpha, there was no doubt about their relationship; they were made for each other.

Although they shared a few classes, Tony and Peter had never really had the opportunity to interact with each other during their Junior year. They had different interests, different friends, and a sea of gender stereotypes separated them.

Alpha and omega; two opposing and complementary universes at the same time.

Tony was the typical portrait of the wealthy and popular teenager who had an influence on all the High School's students. Stubborn and rowdy, he wasn't the type to submit to rules or dread scandals, especially when he could gain something out of a situation. Like about thirty percent of the world population, Tony was an alpha. Anyone could attest to that just by his dominant scent and imposing vibes with which he proudly strutted.

As fortune always smiled on him and 'no’ wasn't part of his vocabulary, naturally, Tony didn’t wait longer than the very next day after the incident to have a face to face meeting with his soon to be betrothed.

It was all clear in his head; how Peter was going to say 'yes' to him, the passionate kiss they would immerse themselves into, under the jealous and envious gaze of the other alphas; about all the secret and intimate encounters they'll have in the forbidden premises of the school, their wedding, the house he will buy for Peter by the sea; the name they would give to their pups, and years in which they will grow old together; fulfilled and happy. It was going to be perfect.

His heart was pounding amorously in his chest when he parted from his group of friends as they walked down a hallway between two classes - he had just spotted Peter putting some books in his locker.

“Hey, sweetheart.” He greeted with a wide, toothy smile.

Peter, at first surprised, regained a relatively distant attitude. Not cold, but reserved. Although these weren't the exciting signs Tony had hoped to see on his lovely face, he didn't lose countenance. His stare scanned the younger one from head to toe without a hint of embarrassment or modesty, humming in interest, absentmindedly wondering what the omega looked like under all those layers of clothing. Peter shifted slightly under his inquisitive gaze.

“I'm Tony Stark.”

“Yeah, I know.” Peter whispered after a short silence. “Everyone knows you, actually.”

“Obviously.” He laughed. “I'm Tony Stark.”

There was a moment where Tony was looking at Peter, and Peter was looking at Tony. The Alpha smiled, and the Omega waited patiently, hands closed around the strap of his backpack wrapped around his left shoulder.

"Uh… do you need something? Are you lost?"

Tony blinked out of his contemplation. "Oh, well…" he put a hand against Peter's locker, caging its owner, and stepped closer to tower him with all of his height. With his forefinger, he tapped his own lips twice as Peter leaned back against the metal door to build as much distance between them as possible. "You know... Just want to repeat a good experience.” He mimicked a kiss.

"I don’t want to kiss you."

"You don’t want to what now?"

“Kiss you.” Peter repeated with conviction, as if Tony had really misheard the first time.

“I… I’m not sure to understand.” Tony frowned.

Nervously biting his lip, Peter decided to be more direct, although he found no pleasure in rejecting the alpha's advance. He didn't want to hurt anyone.

"That means 'no'."

Confusion painted the alpha's features as his fists clenched in growing frustration. "No?"

"No."

A few heads turned in their direction as the presence of irritated alpha pheromones was felt in the hallway. As always, Tony's were powerful, whether he liked it or not. Peter shrank backward, with a sorry and concerned expression.

“Are you with someone?!” Tony inquired, his voice involuntarily showing traces of anxiety. “It’s Thor, isn't it? Of course it’s him... that brainless dick fucks anything that moves.''

Peter's expression turned from empathetic to offended.

“Why do you have to be so rude?” He peeped away, seeming to be looking for a way to extricate himself out of this awkward situation.

The older one ignored the remark and moved a few inches closer, just enough for their chest to brush against each other; Peter huffed with annoyance, mouth tight and nostrils dilated because of the unwanted contact. “C’mon, baby… he doesn't deserve you.”

A flash of fun lit up Peter's chocolate irises. "Oh, but you do?"

"Of course. I’m Tony Stark."

"Oh, God..."

"I prefer 'Tony', or 'alpha', but I can get used to 'God’."

Torn between a laugh and a sigh of exasperation, the Omega opted for a tense smile. However, it was not long before he showed a gestural behavior that was revealing about his discomfort at his proximity to the alpha. Reluctantly, and disappointed that he hadn't gotten to taste those attractive lips once again, Tony eventually took a step back, conceding Peter some breathing space. He made it look like it took all the energy and will in the world.

Imagining Peter with someone else drove him inexplicably mad. He knew he had no rights over the other teenager, and that there was no previously established relationship between them, but he still couldn't help himself.

On the other hand, if Peter didn't have a partner, he wasn't in a hurry to imply it to Tony either. He had no real interest in indulging the desires of the first individual thirsty for the scent of an omega. Studies were more important and Peter liked to be aloof, quiet. Though, he still hated having to lower the hopes of a suitor. It was not fun. And it was too common.

Just as Peter opened his mouth, Tony stiffened as he smelled another alpha encroached on his personal zone. But as his features contracted in annoyance, Peter's features on the other hand softened.

"Hey, Peter!"

“Hey Brad!” The omega beamed, turning to the newcomer as if Tony no longer existed.

The alpha paid no attention to him either, causing a bitter taste to appear in his mouth. He was in conflict with a part of him that didn't want to look like a brute in front of Peter, while another part of him only wanted to embed his fist in the suitor's pretty dentition. Why was he smiling at Peter? Tony restrained a growl, choking it as far as possible, despite the searing jealousy that was boiling in his veins.

"Here... this is for you."

Following his words, he handed Peter a flower.

In Tony's eyes, it was the ugliest flower that ever grew on this Earth. For Peter, it was a wonder.

"Oh, Brad… It’s so beautiful! Thank you.” He took it carefully between his delicate fingers, sighing in pleasure when he sniffed the scent from the red petals. “That’s so sweet.”

"No; thank _you_ , Peter."

Tony was seething internally, whilst his face was as cold as marble. If anyone had looked closer, they would have seen the throbbing vein at his temple or the blazing fire burning deep in his eyes. The final assault was when Peter stood up on his tiptoes to place a chaste peck on Davis's cheek, before disappearing after a last sorry look in Tony's direction.

Students continued to swarm all around them, all mindful of their own business, yet Tony's center of attention remained the alpha standing in front of him who was smiling mischievously.

For the young man, it was a declaration of war that he was intending to win.

**.**

Omegas liked to be pampered; it was known. Their instinct intuitively drove them to choose the person most capable of providing for them, protecting them, and spoiling them throughout their lives. Over the ages, it has become customary and gallant to court an omega in order to gain their interest. It was a tradition that was often harmless, but it did lead to a certain degree of competition when several suitors strove to get noticed by a potential mate.

This ritual endured, despite everything, and remained innate, especially through the tedious process of adolescence.

And when it came to standing out from the crowd and being the best, Tony was always the man for the job, ready to take on the challenge and excel.

Brad Davis had given Peter a rose.

So Tony showed up the next day with a bouquet of roses, from the most expensive shop in the whole town. Every single flower was perfect. Flawless. Like Peter. They had all been meticulously chosen by the alpha himself, in effigy of his future husband. He had skipped some of his classes in the afternoon just to make sure he had a chance to cross the Omega when he headed to his robotics club. His expression was split between surprise and incomprehension once Tony greeted him with a stunning smile as he handed him the gift.

"T-Tony?"

“Hi, mi tesero.” He winked, his eyes twinkling with satisfaction as Peter accepted the offering with his two small hands, careful not to damage the beautiful flowers.

Tony ignored Clint's chuckles as he passed by at the same time, his entire attention resting on the little being in front of him who made him want to purr just by his presence. He smiled wider, if that was possible, as Peter brushed his thin fingers over the huge golden ribbon that gracefully adorned the bouquet.

"Tony, that's ... they're sublime, I don't know what to say..."

Noticing the Omega's nervous demeanor, Tony cleared his throat. "Take this as compensation. For the…" Again, he audibly mimicked a kiss.

Peter chuckled this time. It was light, barely noticeable, but he appeared more serene than their previous meeting. Tony dared to deduce that his apology was accepted regarding his ridiculous behavior the other day at the gym. He didn't want Peter to have this image of him... even if it was him.

"OK, so. But, you still shouldn't have... it must have been very expensive."

"It was worth it."

To hide his blush, Peter pressed the tip of his nose against the pink petals and inhaled as he closed his eyes, happily discovering the scent emanating from the flowers. “Oh, that perfume is… it's divine. I want to feel this all my life."

_You will._

"I'm glad you like it. I had hesitated with chocolate..."

Peter looked up so quickly that the alpha swore he heard the back of his neck crack in the movement.

“Chocolate?” The boy repeated curiously.

“Want some?” Tony picked up on it immediately, receptive to the omega's wish.

A look of shame haunted the younger man's face. "Um, no... sorry for implying that. It was rude." He laughed agitatedly, his fingers tightening and loosening their grip around the bouquet. "You know, omega and sugar… it makes us nuts. It’s stupid."

“Pasta makes me nuts.”

"Oh? Me too! I always drown them in ketchup, though..."

Behind his impenetrable stature, Tony was careful to create a mental note for himself for every new information Peter let slip.

Sugar. Chocolate. Pasta with ketchup.

He intended to make him the happiest omega in the whole world. He was agog just by imagining it. He was going to spoil him rotten. Tony could have been standing there for hours, only listening to the adorable Omega over and over again, but unfortunately Peter had to apologize after a few minutes so as not to be late for his robotics club. The alpha stared at his back as he left, feeling like a future widow mourning her husband walking away from the wharf in times of war. Nonetheless, it was a step forward in his conquest of Peter's heart.

**.**

Peter Parker, as an Omega, was used to being watched. He had grown up with the gaze of others, and had thoroughly learned to manage that attention - for his own good. But that didn't mean he enjoyed all those looks. Not all were kind.

He was only 8 the first time an alpha laid eyes on him in an indecent manner. It had been a woman. That was the same day he heard his uncle Ben growl for the first time, his teeth bared and lips retracted into a dangerous snarl. Peter had cried thinking he had done something wrong that might deserve that look he hadn't understood at the time from that adult. Though the beta had promised him once he got home with May that it wasn't his fault, that he didn't have to question himself because of the rude behavior of others. He remembered the look filled with lust.

From that day on, Peter had started to realize what being an omega entailed.

At eleven, the first discriminations within school had begun. It had been just words. Alpha, beta, omega… none of them were yet influenced by their hormones. Yet the young alphas tended to be particularly obnoxious, proud of something they hadn't even realized yet. Someone had told them they were alphas, so that was a good thing. So they bragged about it. Used it to excuse their outbursts, their aggressiveness, their cruelty. Peter was eleven when he asked May what a 'cockslut' was, simply interested about what his classmates repeatedly compared him to. He remembered the scornful looks.

Two days after turning thirteen, a man had pinched Peter's bottom as the boy was washing his hands in a restaurant bathroom, innocently and distractedly playing with the pink foam coming from the automatic liquid soap dispenser. For the first time, he emitted distress pheromones. He remembered the satisfied, domineering look.

For his first heat, at the dawn of his fifteenth birthday, Peter had felt excruciatingly vulnerable and ridiculous on the bus which was taking him home after school. As his body experienced endless new sensations and worries, he could have heard laughter from some of the passengers as he shifted uncomfortably in his seat, mortified to feel a source of moisture between his asscheeks. He remembered the mocking looks.

And then there was that day, when someone stole his first kiss without bothering to ask his opinion. He remembered the fond gaze, and those warm lips.

Peter was used to it.

It wasn't an ideal world, but it wasn't insurmountable either. He had always picked himself up, no matter what. He was always moving forward, his head held high, his mind filled with dreams and ambition. It was ok, as long as he didn't give up and let a stranger dictate to him how he should lead his life.

He wasn't more miserable than anyone else.

To tell the truth, being an omega gave rise to rather comical and intriguing situations.

Like this morning, when he had woke up blindly, going to the kitchen of the small apartment he shared with his aunt to make breakfast. Peter had been curious not to hear the redundant comment on his tousled hair, since it was their morning ritual. May liked to tease him at any time of the day, knowing it would make him smile. But this time, she had been looking at him with a big smile, elbows on the wooden table and her fingers crossed under her chin.

“What?” Peter finally gave in as he munched on a handful of cereal.

"Seems like you have a fan..."

His first thoughts were on the three times they had had to change the living room window because the son of the owner of the grocery store around the corner had thrown a brick with a note of love wrapped around it for the young omega. Which was honestly ridiculous as a flirting tactic, considering that Peter nearly got himself killed the second time - it would appear that the police complaint hadn't been enough to deter this unwelcome suitor. Peter had felt his cheeks heat up in embarrassment.

"Oh, sorry May… I swear I didn’t even look at him when I bought the milk yesterday…"

_How much were the repairs going to cost?_

"What?" May frowned for a moment, smile quickly returning. “No, baby, I was talking about…” She put her hand on a box on the table that Peter hadn't noticed, and pushed it towards her nephew. "This."

The Omega sat up curiously, observing the box. It formed a pink heart, carefully wrapped in a large golden bow. Peter's own heart leapt in his chest as a flash of recognition crossed his body from his toes to the top of his head, giving him goosebumps. It was the same ribbon as last week's flowers, he thought as his fingers gently stroked the fabric.

“Well, it was creepy from a certain angle, but… also very cute.” May inhaled, visibly amused. “He was a very, veryyyy cute young man. Polite, smiling, the winking type… I wondered if he had OCD. Anyway. He knocked on the door twenty minutes ago asking me to hand this over to, I quote, 'the world's most perfect omega', then he said, I quote again, 'maybe next time I will take him somewhere to eat ketchup pasta , if you will allow it ma'am.' Then he left."

Oh... Oh.

It was... Oh.

Peter hurriedly undid the pretty gold ribbon and opened the box to finally find out what was inside. He yelped with joy when he saw both roses and chocolates of all kinds that were just waiting for him.

Noticing May's hungry gaze across the table, he shielded the box with his arms in a false defensive posture, just for the pleasure of teasing his dear aunt.

**.**

Later that day, as third period was beginning, the first thing Peter did as he walked into the classroom and saw Tony seated somewhere in the back of the room was to press a quick kiss to his cheek. Before the alpha fully realized what had just happened, Peter was already at his own seat, further away, speaking with a questioning Ned.

"Wow… that's a twist." Steve whispered next to his ear with an entertained expression, as Tony kept staring foolishly in the direction of the omega, a hand against his cheek as if removing it would make the tingling sensation that roamed it disappear.

For the rest of the hour, the alpha had a big smile plastered on his face.

Things were going well, apparently.

**.**

But life was sometimes one step forward, followed by two steps backward.

Tony was already feeling particularly irritated when he arrived at school one morning. His face was tense and cranky, and he didn't bother apologizing to the other teens he jostled out of his path. Everything was blurred in his head, he hated this state with all his soul. He wanted to be alone, and at the same time he wanted to find someone to relieve him of his stifling stress. The only thought that kept him from knocking the first idiot at hand out was the prospect of being able to go back to bed at night. God, he was peeved.

He didn't mean it to go that far.

But when he saw Brad Davis cooing at Peter, touching his face, his curly, brown locks; he felt a muffled rage rumble inside him. Actually, he let out a loud growl, menacing enough that all the students around him gave him a wide berth. Instinct. Just as Tony's instinct made him move towards Peter and his friends. Peter, who smiled at him as he perceived him, waving happily at Tony, before freezing and stepping back, noticing the alpha's dark and dangerous gaze. Again, instinctively too, Brad had both the best and the worst possible reaction: he placed a protective arm in front of the omega, building a barrier between Tony and his mate.

And Tony let out a guttural cry as he threw himself vehemently at his opponent.

"TONY, STOP! STOP IT, STOP!" Peter ordered angrily, desperately trying to get out of Ned and Michelle's grip that was preventing him from pouncing on the Alpha. "Let him go, please! You’re gonna kill him!"

His cries of hopelessness dissipated in the hubbub of the crowd all around them as they gathered to contemplate the confrontation that had suddenly taken place between Tony Stark and Brad Davis, here, in the middle of the high school hall. There were punches, growls, curses, screams, and blood. Peter hated the sight. He hated violence. And seeing two friends fighting openly as if their lives were on the line made his stomach ache. Or maybe it had to do with all these territorial pheromones polluting the air.

"Please…" he sobbed silently, his struggles turning limp in the arms of his friends. "Don’t fight…"

The presence of new alphas was added all of sudden to the conflict as Tony's friends pushed their way through the crowd. Though, rather than lending a hand to Stark who was pouring out his rage against the other half-unconscious boy on the ground, they tried to pull them apart and bring him back to his senses.

“C’mon man…! Drop it!" Rhodey was the first to stand between Tony and Brad once they were unstuck from each other, but Tony only had eyes for his opponent who was still sprawled miserably on the ground; he tried to sidestep his friend more than once to complete what he had started, his teeth smeared with blood and grinding, until Thor and Steve dragged him by the clothes out of the building.

The rest of the day, Peter tried not to think about the feeling of betrayal and mourn that squeezed his heart so painfully. But what happened; happened.

Tony had fought for him as if he had been just a piece of fresh meat.

**.**

May lost interest in her magazine when she heard three short, distinct knocks on the door. It was early in the morning.

Stuffing the rest of a half-eaten cookie into her mouth, and pulling her robe closed properly around her waist, she lazily rose from the sofa to greet the visitor. She froze for a second when he recognized the same young man from the last time - Peter had talked about him. A lot. Sometimes with a smile. Sometimes with a blush. And once with a dark face.

"Anthony?"

"Tony," the alpha corrected mechanically. “Is… is Peter still here?” He then asked hopefully.

The woman glanced at the pink teddy bear the young man was clutching nervously in his hands, and sighed. It was romantically tragic. Typical of teenagers, she thought amusedly, though her face only showed understanding and empathy for the young soul in pain who awaited the verdict in front of her. "Yes. Come in, sweetie."

Tony didn't raise the pet name. He just took one step at a time, silent and sorrowful. Then May called Peter who arrived in the room a few moments later, already dressed for school. His hair was still dishevelled, however.

The discomfort was risible over the heads of the trio.

"Peter-"

"Tony-"

May walked away respectfully to give them some privacy and to pick up another cookie. Meanwhile, both Tony and Peter look at each other uncertainly. The Omega decided to speak first, even though Tony had been the one who had come to his house in a first place; he was intrigued about what had made the alpha come here after his behavior the past week.

"Hm, let's talk privately in my room." He gestured to invite Tony to follow him - on the way to his room he heard the older man drag his feet on the parquet floor as if he was being lead to a firing squad. Peter might have laughed about it, if his throat wasn't so tight.

He hadn't expected Tony Stark to show up at his house on a school morning.

And for his part, Tony had come on a sudden impulse and wasn't really sure what he was going to say exactly.

Words weren't his predilection asset. He talked a lot, said whatever he wanted when he felt like it, but in the end he was seldom concerned with the hearts he trampled on, even when it was unintentional. As an alpha, his behavior had always been excused. Tony had never had a reason to feel guilty for shouting, or for being offensive. Until he met Peter. Until his own brain tortured him over this stupid fight with Davis, causing him to think back to the mistakes he might have committed and to possibly fix things.

Parallel to the alpha worries, Peter was convincing himself that if Tony was there, it was because he wasn't like the others. Not like all those who had disappointed him in his life. He didn't want to include Tony on this list.

The mood lightened noticeably when the alpha made a pleasant remark about the decoration; which was not strictly speaking a decoration, unless clothes strewn on the floor and a desk suffocated under scrap metal was considered such. But Peter loved this mess. It was his. And Tony wasn't judging his omega qualities by the mess in his room.

“You kept the box.” The older one remarked, pointing to all the chocolate wrappers that were scattered around said box on the nightstand.

Peter smiled as he tugged at the sleeves of his sweatshirt. "Mh. It was pretty. It is pretty."

Silently, Tony nodded, and Peter subconsciously imitated the movement. The situation was still uneasy, and the Omega swore he could hear his heart beating.

"Okay, uh… I suck at apologies. I suck at a lot of things, actually. I am a walking disaster. And… I know I have absolutely no rights over you, that you owe me nothing, but what happened the other day…" Tony scratched apprehensively at the back of his neck, struggling to find the good words. “My rut caught me by surprise, it settled down in the morning, and then I saw Davis turn around you and put his dirty paws on you. I… I just couldn't tolerate the sight, I couldn't accept that he was near you, that he was trying to win you over. It made me completely sick, I had a topsy-turvy brain, I saw red… it's… it's a stupid alpha thing that I hate, that I haven't been able to control, and I-I... all I could think about was that I had to protect you."

Peter gasped in disbelief. “I was not in danger.”

"I know. I told you, this is a stupid alpha thing. We don't think. We hit."

"Yeah… I saw."

"Baby-"

"You can’t hit someone just because they’re talking to me, Tony..."

The concerned obstinately puffed out his chest, crossing his arms stubbornly. "He is always kissing your feet, I can see through his little game."

"Oh, c'mon Tony, I’m giving him math lessons!"

A brief hush fell after Peter's shout. Tony blinked several times before speaking again, mindful and prudent with what was coming out of his mouth. "You... he is...?"

"The flower was to thank me for helping him. That's all. He keeps me updated when he needs help before a test, and I go to his house for extra tutoring.''

Hence the fact that Peter reeked of Brad that day, Tony internally realized.

He suddenly felt silly and grotesque for acting the way he had. Most absurd in all of this was that he had hoped to impress Peter during his run-in with Davis. Show him that he could defend his territory, and win a fight. That he was, in a way, a good alpha. But he had forgotten that Peter hated violence, and that the only thing he had managed to do well was to dig a gap between them. Being a genius, as everyone praised so often, didn't prevent him from making a big mistake.

"Oh…"

He did his best to hide his relief when he learned that there was nothing between Brad and Peter. It seemed that wasn't enough, as the corners of his mouth were curving upwards in spite of himself.

“I forgive you.” Peter finally whispered, head down. He also hid a small smile.

"Yeah?"

Tony made two strides across the room to get as close as possible to the young omega. Since he didn't detect any discomfort, he took a third step. He could now smell Peter's natural apple and vanilla aroma.

“Yeah.” Peter agreed, lifting his head just so he could look Tony right in the eye, even if that meant revealing the blush that warmed his cheeks. "As long as you don’t do it again."

Suppressing a yelp of excitement, Tony shifted forward a few inches, eyes shining. "Never again. Well, unless Brad is trying to-"

" _Anthony._ "

The so named fell silent. Suddenly obedient. Alert to the slightest word that could leave the mouth of the younger one. Patient to know what the next will of the Omega would be. Peter bit his lip as he realized Tony was paying attention to his wishes. He had barely known this in the past. Rare were those who gave voice to an omega.

“Anthony…” he repeated in a softer tone, almost a sigh. And Tony's gaze changed in response; darker, more clouded; pleased.

As a tingling sensation spreaded between his thighs Peter hastened to find a diversion to give his mind a distraction. “Um, huh… that’s-is that for me?” He pointed to the pink teddy bear that the alpha was still holding.

"Ah, yes. Yes, I forgot it. Here..."

And again, Peter felt like he was laying on a small cloud as he accepted the gift from Tony. That morning, they both went to school together in the alpha's car.

**.**

A month has passed since the Brad incident. The subject remained taboo, practically forgotten. Tony and Peter had kept seeing each other, texting late at night, and sometimes going to restaurants just to eat pasta because the omega loved it and it was the kind of thing that could make his day absolutely perfect. It was becoming evident that an alchemy had born between the two, although they never really made their story concrete - if there was one. They weren't dating, and yet Peter didn't hesitate to rub himself openly alongside Tony to mark him with his scent whenever another omega or beta got too close to the duo when they were together. Likewise for Tony who was showing his bared teeth at the mere sight of another alpha looking in Peter's direction. The only exceptions were friends.

It was both explicit and unspoken between them. A cat and mouse game. A marvelous hunt in which they took great pleasure in sharing through the days they spent together teasing each other, turning around, driving one another crazy.

“Why did you accept it?” Tony complained, eyeing the Omega with a pout.

Peter leaned back in his seat, continuing to lick his sticky fingers one by one to wash away the sugar that was bothering him. "She offered me a strawberry tartlet, T'... what was I supposed to do? And, god, it looked as good as it smelled."

A scandalized expression appeared on the older boy's face. "Huh, ‘no’? Since when do you accept gifts from alphas?"

"Since always. I love sugar, you know it. I was hungry, and she was there, innocent, offering me this succulent cake..." his eyes glistened with greed. “I frankly had no choice. It would have been rude to refuse her that."

Tony narrowed his eyes, knowing perfectly well that Peter was teasing him more than necessary. So he punished him by suddenly attacking the boy's ribs with his fingers, until the omega squirmed again and again, and until he was out of breath. "I got you some homemade cupcakes yesterday... have you eaten everything already, you little glutton?"

“But I'm always soooo hungry,” Peter chuckled, grabbing Tony's wrists - his hands barely wrapped around them; he was so small compared to the Alpha. "Besides, I have the right to accept whatever I want from whoever I want. I'm free."

Tony huffed in discontentment, resting his forehead against Peter's without yanking his wrists away from Peter's delicate grip; in the background, he could hear the coach calling him. The break was about to end, and his friends were already shout out for him with coarse sex noises that he utterly ignored.

In the bleachers, as every week since their first kiss, it was just the two of them. They were in their little bubble.

“Why do you come here every time, anyway?” Tony conceded the argument, knowing how much his omega could be stubborn when he decided to.

"For Harley. From the opposing team. He’s my friend."

Tony mimed a physical heartache. “So this isn't to admire my scintillating and resplendent muscles?”

"Nope."

"Pain. I feel pain."

"Should I feel compassion?"

"Yes."

“Well,” Peter pulled Tony's wrists to have him a little closer. He discerned the warmth of the alpha's breath against his lips. "I do not."

“Kiss me.” Tony urged spontaneously, his stare searching for the omega's. "Kiss me..."

"You’re dripping with sweat..."

" _Kiss me._ "

He leaned down to take that longed-for kiss himself, but Peter stepped back just enough to avoid it.

“I… I don’t know how to do it…” the Omega confessed in a small, shameful voice.

"What do you mean?"

Summoning all the courage he could have in front of Tony Stark, Peter swallowed and humidified his lips with his tongue before speaking. “I've never kissed anyone before. Except you."

"Pete…"

The name escaped his mouth without his realizing it. Though, he could distinctly feel the agony twisting his heart. Tony was only now apprehending the impact of his stupide challenge, what he had stolen from the Omega that day just in order to laugh with his friends, because it was fun. He wanted to take a shovel and dig to get as deep as possible underground. He had thieved this angel from his very first kiss.

"Peter, baby... I’m so sorry..."

“It's okay. You didn’t know.”

"Fuck, no… I… I should have-'

"It is done. And... that’s a part of us. So..."

Despite the pain that still constricted his chest, Tony smirked tiredly. " 'Us?’ "

Yes. There was a 'us'. They both knew it. It was a step forward to admit it. Another small victory for Tony who was rejoicing.

The coach insisted in the background, earning himself a glare from the alpha.

"Damn. I gotta go..."

"Okay. Good luck, then. I’ll see you tomorrow."

Peter was about to sit back in his favorite seat when Tony's hands gently gripped his hips. "Gimme a Good Luck Kiss."

As he exaggeratedly puffed up his lips, if only to amuse the omega, Peter rolled his eyes in response. "I can’t give you a Good Luck Kiss. I don’t want Harley to lose the game."

"Okay, no Good Luck Kiss then. Just a kiss."

This time Peter couldn't help but laugh as he moved backward and tilted his head side to side to dodge the assailant pecks. Most of them landed randomly on his face, and sometimes on his neck. It wasn't that bad.

"Okay, okay, okay..."

Tony took the bait. His body straightened, his hands still placed quietly against the young omega's pronounced hips, and he looked like a child waiting for his treat after a good deed. Knowing that he had his undivided attention, Peter wasted no time in implementing his malicious idea. Rather than accede to the alpha's desire and give him a kiss, he gave Tony an innocent wink followed by an audibly mimed kiss. And then disappointment got a face.

“Aaw…” Tony sighed. “The student surpassed the teacher.”

**.**

**Tony 09:23 PM: "Meet u in the coffee shop after school tomorrow"**

**Peter 09:27 PM: "Yeees!!! I love the waiter! He always offer me extra whipped cream :D"**

**Tony 09:27 PM: "I meant cinema*"**

**Peter 09:34 PM: "really?? Cool! Wanda works there on Fridays! She's super nice!"**

**Tony 09:35 PM: "Sorry, my corrector fucks up again. I meant park**"**

**Peter 09:37 PM: "Oh"**

**Peter 09:37 PM: "yay, okay, I’m up for it! ;D see you there, then"**

**Tony 09:37 PM: " ~~I love you~~ " **

**Tony 09:37 PM: " ~~I’m in love with u~~ " **

**Tony 09:38 PM: " ~~Date me, please~~ " **

**Tony 09:38 PM: "Fuck"**

**Peter 09:40 PM: "??? D:"**

**Tony 09:40 PM: "nothing, honey. Sleep well"**

**Peter 09:42 PM: " <3"**

**.**

Tony hadn't shown up to class today. Neither had he texted Peter to let him know if the rendez-vous was canceled, which is why Peter made it to the park anyway. It wasn't the first time they had met there; at least once a week Tony would buy ice cream and they would eat it by the river, talking about everything and nothing. Automatically, Peter walked to their usual place, imagining that the alpha would be there. If he was coming.

Although Tony never had missed what they could call a date, Peter had some doubts. Fears both childish and unfounded, but which tormented him nonetheless.

What if he doesn't come? What if he realized how banal Peter was, and that he wasn't worth all the energy he spent courting him?

The teen watched his reflection in the water, vaguely aware of the approaching footsteps. He could sense the presence of an alpha, from Tony. He could feel his heart both so heavy and so light. And for a second, he was afraid to turn around and face him.

"Sweetheart?"

Accompanied by a last hint of hesitation, the boy finally wheeled around to greet Tony, determined to face all these feelings that had been overwhelming him for weeks. He knew, deep down, he was eventually going to have to be honest. For him, and for Tony. It was time to-

A yapping.

"Hey, shh, shh little girl... c'mon, don’t bite..."

Peter froze, taken aback by the sound that had just reached his ears. And the least he could admit was he hadn't expected to see a dog - a puppy - in Tony's arms as he struggled to calm the energetic little furball.

"T’…?"

“Heeey… hum, surprise?”

The puppy barked happily, tongue sticking out as it observed the trees around them.

"Tony, I don’t- what is it, w-why do you have-"

He thought he was going to pass out on the spot. The puppy was absolutely adorable. A pure wonder. Peter wanted to take it against him and never let it go again.

"Oh my god... it’s too-it is a she, isn’t it? She’s so cute, Tony..."

He took a step closer, at first cautious, as if he feared to frighten the animal, then with more confidence when the urge to touch her was too strong to ignore. Tony was just contemplating, a big smile on his lips, both happy and content as Peter made incomprehensible sounds every time the puppy licked his fingers.

“Can I hold her, please?” The Omega asked with large, shining eyes.

"Of course. She’s yours, baby.”

"W-what?"

Before he knew it, the dog was already pressed to his chest, trembling with excitement at the prospect of discovering new things. The only thing Peter could do was hold her while looking at Tony, aware of his itchy eyes.

"A-Are you serious…? You... You got her, for me?"

"Yes." Tony confirmed, patting his shirt off to get rid of the dog hair.

"B-But… I… oh my god, oh my god, oh my god… Tony, I… I don't know what to say… I'm… Oh, god, I love her so much…" he moaned, hugging the puppy against him, already crazy about this lovely fur ball. Then he thought of a detail. "May. She’s gonna kill me. She... she’ll kick her out, I know it."

“She won’t.”

"Yeah, maybe not, but she will ask me to find another owner for the dog..."

A defeated look replaced the previous euphoria on his beautiful face, so much that Tony felt compelled to find the right words to erase the pain that haunted Peter's features. "Then, if she says no, I will keep her until you move in with me. And she will be all yours."

Air trapped briefly in the omega's throat as he realized what Tony was implying. The concerned, sensitive to the distress and emotions that emanated from the being he loved so much, could not resist the need to cross the distance that separated them to capture Peter's lips.

The two sighed at the sudden union.

It wasn't rushed, despite Tony's burning urge to rip the omega's clothes off, and it wasn't chaste either, despite the thoughts that were melting and mixing together into Peter's skull. It was the perfect balance. Their mouths were discovering one another with envy, curiosity, and passion. It was natural. Instinctive. Peter hummed in approval as his alpha's tongue brushed his lower lip. He tried to repeat the action, but Tony gently caught his tongue with his teeth, biting down just hard enough to send a wave of shivers through the teenager's entire body. It was good. They didn't want it to stop. Never.

But it ended anyway when the puppy started to bark impatiently, licking their chins to draw attention to her.

"Hey," Peter cooed, his cheeks glowing red. "What a princess."

“Yeah… I knew she was made for you from the moment I saw her.” Tony smirked, placing a lock of hair behind Peter's ear.

"Tony?"

"Yes, baby boy?"

"Kiss me."

**.**

**Author's Note:**

> So. 
> 
> Let's focus on the real deal. 
> 
> Ketchup pasta. Is that this weird??


End file.
